Publicity
by TwistedFics-Snippets
Summary: "Coming out should be a couple thing, not a forced thing."


"Don't touch me."

It was quiet but sharp. Draco slowly brought his hand back, his blue-gray eyes wide with shock as Harry turned around. He could feel every eye in the hall on them both.

"Harry."

Vibrant, angry green eyes glared at him. "Don't. Just...don't Draco. Not right now." Harry responded before stomping away.

Draco couldn't stop the flinch when the large door slammed shut nor could he ignore the whispers once they did. Forgoing eating, Draco went back to the Slytherin table, grabbed his things, and then hurried out. He knew he messed up. It was painfully obvious.

Coming out should be a couple thing, not a forced thing.

And now Draco is only hoping that he didn't ruin the one good thing that he had going for him in this post-Voldemort world. Clutching his book bag strap, Draco made his way down to the dungeons. If he wasn't going to eat, he figured he could at least study for the hour and half before his first class.

He found himself in Transfigurations an hour and fifteen minutes later. His palms were sweaty and he knew that he looked like a mess. That hour that should've been for studying was spent worrying about his relationship and how he probably mucked it all up. He knew that Harry would never forgive him for this. Harry was all about privacy. And that, once again because of him, was tossed out the window.

As other students began to filter in, Draco could hear their murmured talk about him and Harry. The press had a field day talking up their relationship about star-crossed lovers and how they went against the tide. Others also doomed their relationship bringing up his dark past and Harry's famous status.

But, even as utterly cliche and lovely it sounded, Draco didn't care that he had the Dark Mark tattooed on his forearm or the Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived-Again. He merely knew that he loved Harry Potter, the man that snored softly when he slept on his back or the man that snorted when he couldn't stop laughing. He didn't love a war hero. He didn't love a Gryffindor. He merely loved a man who happened to bare the colors of crimson and gold and fought in a war. Just like he was merely a man who wore green and silver and was also a veteran.

He knew Harry entered the room as soon as the whispers died down. He heard the door creak shut and he heard Harry's footsteps as they approached. "Draco?"

Draco looked at Harry and frowned. Green eyes were now rimmed in red and Harry's hands fidgeted - he was nervous.

Draco raised an eyebrow, confused. Why should Harry be nervous? He was the one that messed up, not Harry.

He saw Harry glance around the room and frown before he returned his gaze to him. "Can, um, can we go out to the hallway?"

Draco nodded and quickly followed Harry out. With a quick glare, he shut the door behind him and led Harry to a corridor just a bit further from the classroom in case of any curious ears followed them out.

"Calm down, please." Draco whispered, gently gathering Harry's hands in his own, "You're nervous enough for the both of us."

"Sorry," Harry gulped, "I just, Merlin, I'm just sorry. I shouldn't...it wasn't your fault and I took it out on you, and I'm just rambling, and I'm just sorry and I was wrong-"

"Harry!" Draco interrupted, "Take a breath, love. It's okay. I've had worse, trust me."

Harry nodded, "Do you forgive me?"

Draco smiled and brought Harry close, wrapping him in his arms. "You were before you even left the room, of course, only if you forgive me."

"What did you do?"

"I'm pretty sure I was the one that took your hand in Diagon Alley, or did you forget the whole origin of this escapade?" Draco replied.

Harry shook his head, "You did nothing wrong. The damn press is the one in the wrong. They should've never printed anything without contacting us! I'm not just some tabloid thing, I'm a fucking human being and should be able to have a romance if I so choose."

"And you know I agree with you; but, we also both know that this isn't going to be the last time we deal with something like this." Draco answered.

Harry groaned and pushed his forehead into Draco's shoulder. "This is bullshit."

Draco chuckled, "That is a more vulgar way to sum this up."

Harry sighed, "So, mister socialite, what do we do now?"

"Walk back into that classroom with our heads high and act like these articles mean nothing to us." Draco replied, "But this does give us one benefit."

"And what is that?"

"I can pinch your bum in the hallway now.'

"Draco!"

Draco didn't stop laughing until well into transfigurations. And Harry's face was red for just as long.

 **Author Note : _Thank you for reading! Please review!_**


End file.
